newbrazilfandomcom-20200213-history
Kim Dae-Jung
Kim Dae-Jung was a hero active in Korea 1956-1987, after it lived in a forest and then joined the Korean resistance (1999-2006) Appearance Kim Dae-Jung is an old guy (born on 1933). He wears scruffy old clothes, is usually untidy, has a beard that already has gone grey. Has pouches of seeds around his waist. Sometimes even plants growing around him Career Kim Dae-Jung's parents were supporters of the communist party and so he grew up in a communist supporter household. During the communist uprising in Korea he supported their party and believed in their ideals. Kim Dae-Jung began his career in 1956 at the age of 23. He was in high spirits while serving his country, quick and smart when dealing with situations, he tend do whatever was necessary to stop the villains, sought to put his all in order to make Korea the best there could be. Used his popularity to talk vocally about the political situation. He saw most other heroes as incompetent, didn't bother learning difficult names, often giving nicknames, was very strict with children and women, very aggressive when dealing with people of different nationality, judgmental, hot headed. After the USSR's influence decreased and the communist party was no more Kim Dae-Jung lost interest in serving the country and decided to live for his own. He moved into a forest and lived sufficiently by growing his own food, hunting wild animals for meat, built his own shack. However he was aggressive to whoever came around. He hadn't kept up with the media and thew away all the technological stuff except a radio, as seeing them as unnecessary. Only old colleague he kept contacts with was Pharaoh Kong. When the war with China broke out Kim Dae-Jung became one of the many resistance fighters which he was invited to join by Pharaoh Kong. Their base was the last one to survive the conflict. After a warning given by Hermes that the closest base was destroyed Kim Dae-Jung with his colleagues Amble Dispatcher and Azazel attacked The Bright Tomorrow Research Facility and successfully defeated Chinese heroes defending the base and destroyed the research. During the mission Kim Dae-Jung found massive amounts of children that have been experimented with but between them there was a child with powers like Bravo's that he grew to like, later on adopting and naming him Kim Yoo Joon. After the war on 2006 Kim Dae-Jung and Kim Yoo Joon came back to living in the forest where Kim Yoo Joon grew up and learned to make use of his abilities. On 2013 they moved to the city cause Kim Yoo Joon needed to go to school and to learn to interact with others. Powers Kim Dae-Jung has the power to control nature: * Can make plants grow faster; * Can manipulate plants to make them move as he wishes; * Can make plants grow fruits quickly; * Can speak to plants getting short answers His ability is very diverse being able to give him mobility (plants and seeds around his body lets him grow vines to grab stuff with, grow trees from his shoots to put him in the air and vise versa), defensive (plants and seeds around his body that can quickly grow in order to protect the body), offensive (seeds that he caries inside pouches that he can throw and grow instantly and by using more seeds he can block an entire corridor in a second, also using the plants to crush, cut, entangle people) Category:Hero Category:Korea